1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digital cameras and, more particularly, to a digital camera adapted to record photographic original image data and thumbnail image data corresponding thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exif is one of recording formats for digital cameras. With this recording format, there is necessity to record not only picture-taking image data (original image data) with desired resolution but also thumbnail image data corresponding to the original image data. Due to this, in the conventional digital camera the CPU has been required to create thumbnail image data from original image data in accordance with a program.
However, where creating such thumbnail image data by using a program, it takes a long time thus increasing the time required to complete one time of picture taking.